Behavioral Scientists have an important role in identifying factors that impact adherence and disease progression in a comprehensive AIDS Research Program. This application requests support for The Behavioral Adherence Retention, and Recruitment (BARR) Core, par of the Health Behavior and Outreach Program in the UCLA Center for AIDS Research. It was developed to provide an infrastructure for behavioral consultation and collaboration within UCLA and with other universities and the community. With the development of new HIV medications and technologies to measure disease progression, multidisciplinary collaborations are needed to address issues including behavioral and medical adherence, access to care, and disease progression. Increasing rates of infection among women and ethnic minority group members, require that diverse populations be included in HIV research, treatment, and clinical trials. Past collaborations between behavioral, basic, and clinical scientists at UCLA have laid the groundwork for this Core. It will provide behavioral science research consultation to students, fellows, faculty and CBOs in areas identified as influencing medical and behavioral adherence in HIV prevention and treatment. The Core will: (a) provide consultation on: psychosocial factors affecting sexual risk reduction, trauma and violence, stress and coping, substance abuse, neuropsychological and psychiatric assessment, acculturation and assimilation, and recruitment and retention of diverse populations; (b) assist in the development of work with all populations affected by the AIDS epidemic; (c) foster University-Wide partnerships among HIV investigators to establish multidisciplinary teams; and (d) provide linkages with studies adherence. The BARR faculty is comprised of researchers with expertise in the areas of Core focus with HIV positive and negative men, women, and children from a variety of ethnic groups. Members of this Core have worked with multidisciplinary teams and have established collaborations with basic science and clinical Cores to ensure integrated research consultation. The mission of this Core within the CFAR is to promote behavioral science HIV/AIDS research at UCLA and the larger Los Angeles community and encourage multidisciplinary and community collaborations in basic, behavioral, and clinical research.